


Notice Me, Kouhai!

by Katarina_Silversong, syac



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, HyouChrome, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Modern AU, Not Beta Read, RP Newbies, School AU angst, Senpai bullies Kouhai, Swearing, TKSRoleplayCollab, TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020, TKSevents, rp fic, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarina_Silversong/pseuds/Katarina_Silversong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/syac/pseuds/syac
Summary: HyougaChrome. One moment Hyouga was minding his own business and was trying to find a good lunch spot. The next moment he got rammed into by a very cute kouhai. But he won’t let that kouhai off easily, because the kouhai destroyed his lunch!Written for TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020 from The Kingdom of Shipping.  A short two-week role-playing collab story between two authors.
Relationships: Hyouga & Chrome, Hyouga/Chrome
Kudos: 12
Collections: TKS Lots of Love/Valentines and RP Month - February 2020





	Notice Me, Kouhai!

**Author's Note:**

> **Note:** Written for TKSRoleplayCollabsEventFeb2020 from The Kingdom of Shipping. A short two-week role-playing collab story between two authors. Since neither of us have experience on publishing a fic collaborated via RP, we're leaving the break bars as it is because the flow felt better in the original manner. Do note that this is **HyougaChrome**.
> 
> This is purely a work of fiction and does not imitate nor reflect on any real-life story. Neither does it depict on the fictional character’s true personality properly. This fic has not been beta-read. BEWARE of tenses.
> 
>  **Warning:** Don't understand/ignored warning tags/LIKE? Don't READ.
> 
> Enjoy and have fun guessing who role-played who!

It was a bright sunny day. Hyouga walked among the school corridors, dodging other students and walking towards a quiet destination within the school. As a somewhat popular high-school student, Hyouga intends to avoid any confrontation with any student in general.

Just before he turned around the corner of a building, a quick figure crashed right into him. "Oof!" Hyouga squinted his eyes as he dropped his lunch onto the ground. Cold icy violet eyes looked at his lunch in shock before glaring over at the culprit who crashed into him. "You-!"

=====

Chrome was running late. He was supposed to have been in the lab ten minutes ago, but Ruri had stopped him, wanting to ask him his opinion on her outfit before she went to meet the rest of the choir. By the time he pulled himself away, he was late. Hence, the running.

“I’m late… I’m so late… Senku’s gonna have my ass for this… This is so baaad…” He muttered to himself as he ran, paying barely enough attention to avoid other students. He was approaching the corridor with the lab Senku had reserved for their experiments, but when he turned the final corner, WHAM, he crashed into someone, sending himself sprawling on his back.

“You-!” He heard the chilling anger in the person’s voice, and slowly looked up to meet frozen violet eyes blazing with fury.

Fuck! It had to be Hyouga, of all people? One of the hottest, most popular guys in Year 3? 

He dropped his gaze to Hyouga’s feet, then winced, seeing the spilled food everywhere.

So that’s why he’s so mad!

“Sorry?” He smiled sheepishly as he stood up, brushing himself off and picking up his backpack. “It was a total accident, and I’m really in a hurry. Can I pay you back for it tomorrow?”

=====

Hyouga's squinted eyes widened at the teenager before him. Sparkling chocolate opal eyes smiled back up at him. Soft-looking, fluffy brown hair that looked silky to touch... and that smile... is asking for someone to ravish him. Hyouga was sure he hadn't seen this boy before... so he's possibly a kouhai?

The gears inside Hyouga's mind began to spin, finally realising what this person in front of him had said. He had no idea who this teen was, what year and what class he's in. Oh, he's not letting this guy off that easily. He'll be sure to take care of this teen as a senpai should when they look after their kouhai.

So, the silver-haired guy squinted his eyes even further and said, "No. I have no idea of your name, your year and your class." Hyouga clasps his hand around one of the teen's wrist tightly, "You're not getting off that easily."

=====

“I’m not trying to get off easy!” Chrome protests, trying to pull out of the vice-like grip encasing his wrist. “I’m working on a project, and I’m late! And you’re making me even later! I offered to pay you back for ruining your lunch, but I’d have to pay you tomorrow, because I don’t have money on me! Now will you let go? Senku’s going to be out any second, wondering where I am!”

=====

"Oh, you'll pay alright," Hyouga grips the wrist hard enough to bruise. "I don't need your money. You can pay it back with your body." The silver-haired teen draws his face nearer, "But first, you have to tell me your name. Your full name. And then your year and class."

=====

Chrome flushed bright red at being told he would pay with his body, automatically responding to the order. “I-I’m Ishigami Chrome, from Class 1-B.”

\---

Senku threw open the door, ready to go searching for his wayward cousin. He was used to Chrome being late, but this was late, even for Chrome. Turning to head and start looking, he spotted a familiar headband and brown hair, hidden behind an unfamiliar body. “Chrome? What are you doing? You know we need to have this in before the end of the day!”

A lie, but Chrome was bright red and looked slightly terrified.

“Come on, hurry up!”

=====

"Ishigami Chrome huh?" Hyouga yanked the teen towards him and bites into Chrome's neck. The bite was a little hard to draw a hickey but not enough to cause immense pain. The silver-haired teen perked up in delight at the sound of his kouhai's unconscious slip of moan. 

Hyouga removed his mouth from that soft skin and brought his phone out while Chrome was in a daze. The senpai snapped a picture with his phone, the image showing a blushing dazed Chrome with a large hickey visible on the neck. Hyouga saved the image and waved his phone with Chrome's picture in it, "For insurance purposes."

Hyouga clicked his tongue in annoyance at the interruption from the wild green haired teen. The taller male quickly released his hold on Chrome's hand, "I'll see you tomorrow at the school's rooftop at lunch." Hyouga waves the picture in front of Chrome's eyes once more. "Don't even think of skipping out, or I'll send this to the school's news club." Hyouga threatened before leaving the spot.

=====

Chrome reached up to cover his neck as he heard Hyouga walk away. He winced as his fingers brushed the spot where he had bitten, not registering Senku rushing towards him.

Senku pushed Chrome’s hand away from the dark-haired boy’s neck, examining the dark hickey. “You obviously didn’t want this. We could have him suspended for assault.”

“No!” Chrome protested. “That would just make it worse! Besides, it was my fault. I spilled his lunch… I’ll just meet him tomorrow. It can’t be anything too baaad, could it? Let’s just go work on the project.”

Chrome shoved his cousin ahead of him into the classroom, making sure to shut the door behind him, and put everything besides the project out of his head.

=====

Tomorrow came fast. Hyouga drummed his fingers on the ground of the rooftop. He had already munched his sandwiches quickly and drank some tomato juice. Right now, he’s looking at his watch and wondering when his Kouhai will come.

If Ishigami Chrome doesn’t come over he’ll just have to fetch the teen himself. To be fair, he doesn’t know what to do with the younger male yet. But seeing those angry expressions made the boy look cute. Hyouga swallowed. He wants to rile the boy up further. Maybe he should make the boy run some errands?

Before he could think more, the door to the rooftop opened. Hyouga sat up from his slump and looked over to see who the intruder was.

=====

Chrome slowly opened the door to the rooftop, terrified of what might be coming. Hyouga has earned his reputation of being unapproachable, and he had already learned why. He didn’t want to learn why only three students dared to be anywhere near him.

“I’m here!” He called out. “No need to hunt me down!”

=====

Hyouga jutted his chin out to gesture Chrome walk to where he's currently seated on the ground. As the younger male was within his reach, the silver-haired male pulled the teen down and seated Chrome on the floor next to him. A yelp could be heard from the teen, but Hyouga ignored it and planted the back of his head on Chrome's lap.

His squinted eyes looked up at Chrome's red, squawking face. Hyouga chuckled. "I did say to pay with your body. Now, give me a head massage. And you better do it right, or else~," as if clutching an invisible phone in hand, the silver haired senpai waved his hand around, hinting at the threat.

=====

Really? Chrome sighed in agitation. Thankfully, he had lots of practice from massaging Senku.

Pressing his thumbs firmly into the older boy’s temples, he began to circle his fingers rhythmically, mimicking a pulse.

=====

Hyouga hummed into the rhythmic motion of those fingers. “For a clumsy person such as you, you sure can massage well,” the silver haired teen half complimented and half insulted. 

“So... that science club of yours. What do you do in it?” Hyouga leaned in more into those heavenly fingers. “Do they have a cure for slamming into people?”

And then out of the corner of his eye, Hyouga spotted a small scar near one of Chrome’s eyebrows. The elder teen lifted up one of his hands and touched the healed scar. “What happened here? Experiment accident? Or... just another one of your clumsy incidents?”

=====

“Science club is exactly what it sounds like.” Chrome answered curtly. “It’s a club, for people who like science, to do science outside of class.” He completely ignored the comment about a cure for crashing into people, pressing harder into Hyouga’s temples with his thumbs in reply. “As for the scar… None of your business.”

=====

Hyouga’s eyebrow twitched at the extra pressure applied to his temples. He gripped both of Chrome’s hands and dragged the teen onto the ground. Chrome was face planted onto the ground with Hyouga hovering above him.

The elder teen subdued both of the teen’s wrists with his own single large hand, kneeing the back of the boy with one of his free legs. “And here I was thinking you could massage well.” The silver haired male tutted. “You’re also quite unsociable too.”

=====

“I don’t know you!” Chrome snaps. “And I’m definitely not going to tell someone who’s blackmailing me with photographic proof that they assaulted me anything about myself!” The brunette teen kicked out, trying to connect with any part of Hyouga’s body. “Let me the fuck go, and I won’t go to the administration about this.”

=====

Hyouga flinched at Chrome’s truthful accusation of him blackmailing the younger teen. Honestly... he did keep the picture for insurance purposes since the beginning... that part is true. But having glanced at the picture a few times since yesterday, Hyouga had a strange desire to not share the image with anyone. 

He rather liked what he saw of the picture... the teen’s neck showing the proud hickey that Hyouga has planted. Chrome looked very cute. Hyouga was unsure of his thoughts and what he wanted to do about it. But he does know by waving the photo around as blackmail, it would be the gateway to keep his connection with this teen. Unsure of how to be closer to Chrome, this was how he went with the flow of things as he is normally cold to a lot of people.

As Hyouga was lost in thought, it created an opening for the teen under him to kick him in the gut. “Ow- what the!? Hey!” Hyouga clutched his injured stomach as he watched the teen bolt back inside. Letting out a sigh, Hyouga leant against one of the wired fences and sighed. He’ll have to track down the teen and apologise.

And that’s what Hyouga did. He tried to wait for Chrome in the home classroom. But the other students said the young male had already bailed to the science club. Remembering where the club was, Hyouga looked at his watch, hoping he’ll have a few minutes to spare for his own club duties. He arrived at the science club room and knocked before going inside.

He looked around and spotted the other familiar green-white haired kouhai. Deciding not to waste any more time, he asked. “Excuse me, is Ishigami Chrome in here?”

=====

Senku looked up at the voice. Recognizing him as the guy who freaked out Chrome the other day. “No. And I’m not telling you where he is, either. But I will tell you this. Leave my cousin alone. Or I will contact the authorities, despite his wishes.”

=====

Hyouga raises one of his eyebrows at the boldness of this teen before him. So Chrome has a cousin then? Hyouga shrugged off at this bold teen before replying, “Hmm... I see you must’ve misunderstood. I have something your cousin will want back you see... so tell him his favourite senpai will be waiting at the gates for him after club activities, will you?” Hyouga smiled grimly. “Well then, later.”

Hyouga quickened his pace towards his own club activities as he thought of how he’ll catch the teen and explain to him.

=====

“Is he gone?” Chrome poked his head out of the chemical storage cupboard. “Please tell me he’s gone.”

When Senku replied in the affirmative, Chrome carefully maneuvered his body out of the cramped space.

“Don’t give me that look, Senku. I’m not going to meet him. I’m staying as far away from him as I can.”

Come the end of club activities, though, only one gate was left unlocked, so Chrome had no choice but follow his cousin to it if he wanted to leave the school that night.

=====

Hyouga was panting and sweating as he made his way quickly to the gates after club practice. Being one of the aces of the team has its perks and this time he was able to use his authority to leave a little early. He hid up on the school trees to avoid the going home crowd as well as being able to spot his prey easily.

Soon the sky was growing darker. Hyouga looked around and spotted the very person he wanted to see, along with someone who he also didn't want to see. It was rather adorable of the brown-haired teen looking left and right to see if he could spot Hyouga. As the duo teen below walked out of the gates, Hyouga decided to burst Chrome's relief bubble and dropped down next to the teen, making Chrome yelp.

"Ishigami Chrome," Hyouga was itching his fingers to grab Chrome's wrist, but the senpai decided he'll be polite, just this once. "We need to talk."

=====

“I’ve said what needs to be said.” Chrome snapped, trying to pull his wrist away. “Now fuck off! I’m not going anywhere with you!”

=====

“Oh, that’s it,” Hyouga rolled his squinted eyes upwards as he clasps his hand around Chrome’s nearby wrists and hauled. The silver haired then glances over at Senku, “At ease. I’m not gonna kill him. Just chill and go home.”

With that, Hyouga dragged the younger teen back inside the school. Where should they go? Oh yes, since Hyouga had the keys to his own club’s locker house, that’ll be the ideal place. All the members from his club should’ve dashed off back home already. He made the way towards there and opened the door to the club room.

Throwing Chrome onto the floor, he locked the club locker room behind him. Turning around, he looked at the teen backing away from him. For every step Chrome took scrambling backwards, Hyouga takes one step forward towards the teen. Both came to a halt until the younger teen is backed into the wall.

And then Hyouga bowed, “I’m sorry!”

=====

“What the fuck?” Chrome yelled, glaring at the senpai as he used the lockers to pull himself to his feet. “You think you can just apologize and all is forgiven? Do you even know what you’re sorry for, or is it just pretty words?”

=====

Hyouga paused at his kouhai's every word which pierces into his heart. Being used to brushing off people due to the admiration and idolisation from his peers, younger and elderly people; he never got much decent interaction to try and show how one's sincerity should be.

The silver-haired teen tried to think of something to say quickly before an idea came to mind. "No, you're right. I don't expect to be forgiven so easily." The taller male rummage around his pockets and fished out his mobile. "Being used to preferring people with skills and intelligence over beauty and looks, it does limit the number or times I have on interacting with people."

Hyouga kept pressing and scrolling his phone as he continued to gaze at Chrome. "Perhaps I had wanted to... form a relationship with you... and went about the wrong way... here..." Hyouga held up the blackmail photo that showed Chrome with hickeys. "Watch this." Hyouga presses the delete button and then hands his phone over to Chrome. "There. All deleted. Now does my apology sound sincere enough to you?"

=====

“I believe you.” Chrome shakes his head. “But I still don’t forgive you. Blackmailing someone is not the right way to go around forming relationships with people, in any sense. Now, will you open the door? My cousin’s probably about two seconds away from calling the police, if he hasn’t already.”

=====

"I already told your cousin I won't be killing you and he should just go home and chill." Hyouga mumbled. "Well, since time is short because your cousin decided to call the police on us..." The taller male took a step towards Chrome and grasped the teen's hands with his own. "Wanna go out on a date with me?"

=====

“One date.” Chrome narrowed his eyes as he spoke. “If it’s a bust, you never bother me again.”

He was shocked that he was agreeing to this. But he’d be free if the date went south, and if it was good, he’d have snagged one of the hottest guys in the school.

=====

Hyouga's normally squinted eyes bulged out at his kouhai's agreement. He spluttered, his usual demeanour thrown out the window, "What-really!?" His fingers fidgeted, trying his best not to pull his own face to check if this was a dream. "Um... how about Saturday... you'd be interested in going to a science museum? Or do you prefer to just hang out after any school day instead?"

=====

“Well… there’s an event at the science museum downtown this weekend…” Chrome trailed off, thinking it was stupid. Hyouga wouldn’t want to go to some science event.

=====

"Well, I did offer to go to the science museum, didn't I?" Hyouga chuckled before recomposing himself. "You're going to have to tell me what the event is about along the way during the date." The silver haired teen said as he took his phone back and began to set the date. "So… we'll meet up Saturday, say around the morning around half ten or so? When does the event happen? Or is it an event where you can go anytime?"

=====

“It’s a walk-in event.” Chrome blushes, still surprised that this is happening. “We can go at any time.”

=====

"Alright," Hyouga grinned slightly as he went to open the locked door of the club room. He made a motion to Chrome that the teen is able to leave. "I'll see you then?"

=====

“See you!” Chrome practically sprints out the door, intent on finding Senku in order to reassure him.

=====

Hyouga chuckled lightly as he watched the teen dash off. He fiddled with his phone and checked his emails. Opening one of them, it shows the sexy picture of Chrome with the bite mark on his neck. “It’s good to have a backup.” Hyouga muttered as he kissed the photo on his phone before opting out of the email. 

Saturday came fast. Hyouga had previously texted Chrome to meet at the entrance of the local science museum. The silver hair wore a black long-sleeve shirt with bits of a white shirt peeking out on the necks, arms and hips. Wearing blue fashionable jeans, the senpai typed vigorously on his phone until he saw his date come into view.

=====

Chrome was incredibly nervous, tugging on the collar of the white shirt that Ruri had insisted he wear under a blue sweater, with a nice pair of blue jeans. “Never asking for her help getting ready for a date again.” He muttered under his breath as he turned one last corner, the museum finally coming into view.

Hyouga was easy to spot, silver hair and black shirt a stark contrast to the brightly-colored kids and younger teens tagging along with their parents. He hoped he hadn’t taken too long getting there, seeing as Hyouga was bent over his phone, typing madly.

“I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long.”

=====

“Nope, you’re early with a few minutes to spare.” Hyouga snapped his phone shut as he skimmed his violet eyes over at the cute teen. Eyes lingering on Chrome a bit more while appreciating how appealing the younger male is, Hyouga spoke softly, “I’m glad you’re unlike my fellow club members, they’re always either late or just about on time.”

Holding out one hand as if hinting Chrome to take it and his other inside one of this trousers’ pockets, the silver haired slightly smiled, “Well. Shall we go? Do you want to go the event straight away or walk around and look at other things first before going for the event?”

=====

Chrome looked at Hyouga with wide, innocent eyes. “Can we look at other stuff first? The event doesn’t end until closing.”

=====

Hyouga swallows a lump within his throat at the sight of the adorable teen before him, “Sure.” 

They set off to look at random stuff, ranging from different types of minerals, rocks to bones about dinosaurs, biological life forms and much more. 

Hyouga hasn’t been to the local museum for a long while. It was enjoyable, but not as enjoyable as watching Chrome sprinting off and coo-ing over nearly everything they come across. It was endearing.

Very soon, most of the normal sights to view are nearly over. Hyouga decided to make some small talk. “So… what is this event about?”

=====

“It’s this live experimentation and demonstration on how different metals and minerals react to different temperatures.” Chrome was practically bouncing on the spot, excited to finally see it. “Senku saw it a couple weeks ago, but I was out of town. He’s been bragging about it ever since.”

=====

“Oh? That sounds interesting,” Hyouga hummed. They walked into the event, the taller Male chuckled at the excitement and antics of the brown-haired teen. Violet eyes watched Chrome hop like an energised bunny from one display to the another.

The elder teen himself observed the three states and formations of ices at another area. Engrossed at the display he didn’t notice he got separated from the younger teen. As soon as he snapped out of it, Hyouga quickly glanced around and became frantic when Chrome was nowhere in sight.

The older male sighed. Perhaps they were not meant to be? They didn’t start off at the correct foot after all... and Hyouga wasn’t sure if he should push their relationship further... not that they even have one... they’re technically not even friends at all...

He took his phone out and quickly skimmed for the cute picture he used to blackmail the teen. Perhaps he shouldn’t pursue...? The teen obviously feels nothing back... perhaps he should just either leave... or end the date on his good terms and have nothing to do with the teen anymore...?

=====

“That was awesome!” Chrome turns away from the demonstration. “Did you know that liquid nitrogen could make metal cold enough to shatter, Hyouga?” He turned to an empty space. “Hyouga? Hyouga, where did you go?”

Chrome was worried that the older male had gotten bored to the point where he ditched him without saying anything. Upset, because he had been having fun with his senpai, he started scanning the crowds, looking for an older teen with silver hair.

=====

Hyouga looked up from his phone as if he had heard Chrome calling for his name. He glanced around and saw the teen looking around as if he’s lost. 

Decided he’ll make the most of it this date and preferring a short pain to a longer pain, the older teen huffed with determination to see this date to the end.

Pocketing his phone, he made his way and tapped the kouhai’s shoulder. Hyouga spoke, “There you are. What are you looking for?”

=====

Chrome spins around at the tap on his shoulder, breathing a sigh of relief at the sight of Hyouga. He launched himself at the senpai, hugging him tight. “I thought you got bored of me and left…”

=====

“Bored? Nah...” Hyouga shook his head. “I got lost in my thoughts... plus that ice formation thing was fascinating.” The silver haired teen hesitated before deciding to ruffle Chrome's head into a mess. “Why don’t you keep looking and show me what you were interested in? After that... we can go for a coffee or tea if you wish? ...or call it a day if you’ve somewhere to be...”

=====

Chrome dragged Hyouga over to the liquid nitrogen demonstration. “Liquid nitrogen is amazing! It can freeze anything!”

=====

“Hmmmm this is the stuff they can use to make ice cream was it? Or am I thinking it wrong...?” Hyouga mumbled with his own fingers on his chin. 

They continued to walk around and Chrome continued to gawk and explained his enthusiasm to the older Male. Though most things have gone through one ear to the other for Hyouga for the taller teen’s focus was the adorable antics of his kouhai.

Very soon, they’ve come to the last display. Violet eyes continued to watch Chrome’s face chatting away, savouring every moment of the younger male’s facial features. Hyouga sighed deeply. This little crush of his is making it difficult to concentrate. Perhaps it is better to end it at today’s date.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying the event so far. Listen... after this... after we leave this place... there’s something I want to tell you. And it’s ok if you still want to go for a coffee afterwards... and it’s also ok if you don’t want to go either. Just... can you hear me out once we leave here? Please.” Hyouga tried to tell Chrome in a calm demeanour.

=====

“What is it?” Chrome immediately shut up and turned to the older boy. “This isn’t boring you, is it? I know not everyone’s as into science as Senku and me…”

=====

“Hmm? No, no. While I’m not a major fan of science, this event is very interesting. It’s just that when I think of this date coming to an end... well...” Hyouga shakes his head.

“...Listen. I rather like ‘like’ you. And would love it if we could... be more. But I do understand I’ve been an asshole to you... and that you probably only came because of the blackmail. I am sorry about that though.” Hyouga huffed in a deep breath. “I can understand if you don’t want to have anything to do with me anymore so... that’s the least I could do to respect your wishes.”

Hyouga looked towards the entrance. “Sorry I... I’m going out to get some fresh air. I’ll wait for you outside.” The silver-haired teen told Chrome before walking briskly out of the local event and among the open areas inside the local museum. Hyouga is a coward.

=====

Chrome didn’t glance back once as he practically ran after Hyouga. Sure, the guy was a dick, but he had been surprisingly sweet. And the huge crush Chrome had been harbouring for the past year didn’t help.  
“Hyouga! Hyouga-Senpai! Wait up!”

=====

Plenty of scenarios ran inside of Hyouga’s mind, unaware of his kouhai chasing after him. He had said it! He had confessed! Yet he was such a coward. He just needed a few minutes to recompose himself for the hard blow.

Glancing around the inside areas of the museum, the amount of people around made Hyouga even more alert. He quickly dashed outside the entrance way of the museum and only stopped walking as soon as he was facing a nearby tree. And then felt something crashed into his back. “Oof!!”

The silver haired tried to hold his anger in as he turned around. He wondered who it was that had the nerve to ram into him, only to see it was Chrome panting hard and looking up at him. He wilted at the sight of the brown-haired teen and immediately checked Chrome over for injuries. “Now why did you ram into me? That was rather clumsy.” And then Hyouga winced at his own tone of voice. “...Sorry. Never mind.”

=====

“You didn’t let me respond!” Chrome narrows his eyes at Hyouga. “And here’s my answer.”

Grabbing the front of Hyouga’s shirt, Chrome yanked his senpai down to his level, and pressed his lips against Hyouga’s.

=====

Hyouga’s normally squinted eyes widened even further at the bold contact from his kouhai. He could feel Chome pushing his own tongue to meet his, making them dance around each other. Gasping at the younger teen’s boldness, the silver haired male began to reciprocate the actions.

Hyouga deepened the kiss further and wrapped his arms around the younger male, slowly encasing the teen and holding him closer into his hug. Hyouga could go on forever with this elated feeling if not for Chrome’s small pounding on his shoulders.

Decided to let his kouhai off, he reluctantly removed himself from those enticing lips. He licked Chrome’s lips before looking at the brown-haired teen dead on. Hyouga has wished this isn’t a dream or a joke, hesitatingly he asked, “Are... are you for real?”

=====

Chrome raised his eyebrow at Hyouga, face bright red with embarrassment at his own actions. “Of course I’m for real. I like you, Hyouga-Senpai. This version of you, not the dick who tried to blackmail me. The only reason I was trying to stop kissing you was so I could breathe.”

He leaned up and pressed another quick kiss to the silver-haired teen’s lips.

“Now it’s your turn to get that through your thick skull.”

=====

“Oh.” Hyouga unconsciously tightens his grip on Chrome’s clothes. “Right. No more blackmailing.” Violet eyes lightly blinked as his kouhai’s words finally sank in. 

Trying to suppress a blush forming on his own face, he hugged Chrome tightly once more. “Thank you. Thank you. Thank you...” letting out a small gentle smile, he lifted Chrome’s chin up and stared longingly at the other teen. “Shall we continue? Our date.” Hyouga murmured as he slowly dived in for another kiss.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join the Dr. Stone shipping server! All ships are welcome!  
> We have lots of events scheduled, RP our fave ships, share headcanons, etc!  
> [Click here to join us!](https://discord.gg/Cg3h34G)


End file.
